macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
Flame's End
Flame's End is the 13th episode of Season 1 in the original version of MacGyver. Summery Macgver must help a lifelong friend who believes someone is trying to kill her when she discovers the theft of a container of weapons grade uranium at a nuclear power plant. Opening Gambit Amy Austin, MacGyver's ex-girlfriend, is working in her lab at Westport Nuclear Power Station when she gets a phone call from a state trooper that her boss has died. The scene shifts to Mac and Susan who are playing hockey. Back at the power plant Amy opens her filing cabinet and pulls out an audit of all the canisters of uranium at the plant she realizes one of them is missing. A man in a hazmat suit comes along and cuts the landline right when Amy is trying to make a phone call to the Nuclear Regulatory Commission. Amy hears noises and goes to investigate. Back at Mac's apartment he is still playing hockey and is winning. Back at the plant Amy with the file in hand takes it to the one place no one is suppose go The Incinerator. Amy hides the file and heads back to her lab while still looking for the intruder. Mac wins his hockey match and Susan calls him a cheater and they decide on a rematch. Mac is still playing hockey when the phone rings. Amy calls Mac and tells him someone is trying to kill her and to meet her at the beach in the morning. Mac answers the phone and tries to talk to Amy but she drops the phone when she hears noises in the hall. Susan ask Mac if he is okay but he is perplexed. Act 1. MacGyver goes to the beach and has a flashback of his early life and his last date with Amy before they broke up. In the flashback Mac and Amy are on the beach and they are making out. Mac tells Amy he got them jobs on a freighter but Amy refuses and tells Mac she and Tim got hired at the Westport Nuclear Power Station, and tells Mac he is just chasing a dream. She drives off and leaves Mac on the beach. Back in the present Mac is still on the beach when a car drives up and explodes. Act 2. Mac is on the beach when the coroner and Sheriff Ed Train arrive with Tim Wexler. Mac tells them what happened and picks up the gas tank. Mac tells them that it was sabotage and who ever killed Amy fired a tracer round since he found magnesium in the gas tank. Mac goes to the funeral to pay his respects. When he goes to the car he finds Amy in the back seat. Act 3. Mac drives her back to her house and Amy tells Mac that the body that is in that coffin is not her but their friend Bonnie. MacGyver scolds her for pulling that stupid stunt and ask her what happened. Amy tells Mac that six days ago a canister of uranium was stolen from the plant and that this stuff was enriched uranium 235 which if found in the wrong hands could be used to make a dirty bomb. Mac takes her inside for coffee. Back at the plant Tim is going over the yearbook with the guard when he gets a phone call from the coroner. Amy is alive and Tim and Mac just placed Bonnie in the grave. He is perplexed. Mac gives Amy her coffee when that does not work Mac empties his pockets and gives her his handkerchief with Amy telling him he always has junk in his pocket and always fixes everything. Mac tells Amy they will find out who did it and they will catch him. Mac and Amy then get in the car and drive to the plant. At the plant Mac and Amy head down to the incinerator to get the report. Outside a man in shades is watching them as they enter the plant and drives off. Inside the incinerator they get the report but just when they are leaving the door closes trapping them inside. Amy tells Mac they have 10 minutes until the chamber fills with nuclear waste and the door has a time lock on it. Suddenly the chute opens up and nuclear waste starts pouring into the chamber. Act 4. Amy and Mac are still trapped in the incinerator and time is running out with waste pouring in by the second Mac comes up with a plan he is going to overload the clock and push the door open. Up in control Tim is talking to the guard and does not notice the reactor has started it's purge cycle. Back in the incinerator Mac gets out his trademark Swiss Army Knife and removes the door panel. he gets the ground strap and overloads the clock. just then Tim realizes someone is in the incinerator because he is getting a message sent to him from Mac on the control board. Tim races to the incinerator just as Mac opens the door and with seconds to spare shuts it as the room fills with nuclear waste. Tim is happy to see Mac and Amy alive and Mac tells him not to worry because they got out of there safe. Amy and Mac put on their hazmat suits and Amy tells them that they have until the badge on their chest turns black. Mac ask Amy if they can get a new one but Amy tells Mac that once the badge turns black NRC will be shipping them out in a lead lined pine box. Mac gets a worried look on his face when he hears this. They head into the store room and Mac walks over to a sign post. the Geiger counter is reading lethal levels Mac pulls it over and inside is the canister. Mac and Amy head out of the room to the radiation shower and just as they are stepping out Tim walks into the locker room with a gun. Mac realizes Tim is the one who did it. Tim says he is not a killer and Mac tells him to drop his gun he refuses. Mac tries to reason with Tim and they leave the room. Tim loses his edge and wonders if he should kill his friends or not. Amy and Mac step into the control room and tell the guard to call the NRC when the sheriff walks in. Mac realizes the sheriff is the other conspirator. The sheriff tells Mac he is going to sell the uranium to a terrorist group in Canada. Amy tells him that is dangerous because uranium 235 could be used to make a dirty bomb. Sheriff Train laughs about it because once he sells the uranium he is going to be rich with $50,000. Tim tells Train to give it up but he refuses and shoots Tim. Train then shoots the guard and the control panel. Suddenly alarms go off all over the plant and our worst fear comes true Train just started a nuclear meltdown. Act 5. Mac thinks over a strategy. Tim tells him that shutting the reactor down won't work because the monitoring circuits are fried. Mac tells Amy he is going up top to open the valves but Amy tells him that is a bad idea because he will be fried with radioactive steam. In the storeroom Train tries to smuggle the uranium out with a dolly. He does not have a hazmat suit on. Train spots Mac and shoots at him while Mac heads in the other direction. Amy switches the automatic shutdown sequence on and Mac heads to the reactor fallowed by Train. Mac tells Train he is crazy if they don't shutdown the reactor it is going to level the entire state with fallout. Train says he does not care as long as he disposes of the evidence. Mac kicks Train and he shoots a steam pipe Amy races out to confront Train and realizes something Train has been exposed to radiation and his badge is now black. Amy grabs Train and takes him to the radiation shower. Back in control Tim tells the guard to leave but the guard refuses Tim tells him it is too late and the guard leaves. Back on top of the reactor Mac and Amy race to the valve. Amy says there is a water pipe up there and she will spray Mac down once he starts work on the valve. Tim taps the control panel waiting for Mac to get up top and shut it down. Mac heads up the ladder and tells Amy he is afraid of heights. Once on top of the reactor Mac grabs a wrench and Amy hoses him down. Halfway through the repair Mac drops the wrench into the reactor. Forced to improvise, Mac smashes Train's gun and uses the chamber as a wrench. Mac manages to open the valve and disaster is averted. With his last breath Tim smiles as the pressure goes down then he rolls over and dies. Amy sells her house and Mac and Amy part ways. Mac gives Amy a kiss before he drives off. MacGyverisms * Mac uses his signature Swiss Army Knife to rewire the control panel and short out the time clock so he and Amy can get out of the incinerator before it fills with nuclear waste. * Mac uses a revolver he smashed as a wrench to open the steam valve so that he and Amy can shutdown the reactor. Others Tannis Montgomery as Any Austin Conlan Carter as Ed Train Robert Englund as Tim Wexler Category:1985 Category:Season 1 1985 Category:Episode 1985